


The Pitch

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-24
Updated: 2004-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Game.  One hour.  One Snitch.  Two boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Pitch  
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[**dacro**](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: the OTP! (that would be Harry and Draco!)  
Rating: G  
Words: 1000  
Category: humour, action, fluff  
Challenge: [](http://thelemontree.livejournal.com/profile)[**thelemontree**](http://thelemontree.livejournal.com/) One hour Challenge  
Beta'd by: [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/)**saladbats**  
Summary: One Game. One hour. One Snitch. Two boys.

"Waiting for an engraved invitation? Get a move on, Malfoy!"

Draco looked up, suddenly realizing he was the only one left standing on the pitch. He kicked off smoothly and joined his team. Flint sailed sharply to the right, pulling alongside him.

"Damn it, Draco! What are you doing?" He gestured at the ground, whispering harshly through clenched teeth. "How can we present a united threat when you're still on your feet fixing your hair, or whatever that hell it was you were doing!" A spray of spit forced Draco to nudge his broom a fraction to the left, creating a little more distance between them. He then noticed the Gryffindor team, warming up directly above.

"It's called a ploy, my dear Marcus." Draco said, flatly, slowly pulling his gloves on. "I want Potter to think that I'm distressed, unprepared, worried about my 'evil' Father even, anything to gain his pity." Draco continued fiddling with his gloves, the Malfoy smirk appearing on his pale lips.

Flint threw his head to one side, clearly displaying his doubt. "Expect me to believe that, do you?" Draco looked up from his hands, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. "I've known you since before you could walk, and that's the best you can bring me?" He raised his own intimidating eyebrow, challenging the cocky seeker. "You certainly could have brought this strategy to light before now, or have been more discreet with your staring, Draco."

Draco exhaled and shrugged slightly. Flint had caught him 'daydreaming' before. His eyes darted up to catch a glimpse of the blur that he knew instinctively was Harry. Potter's flying skills were rather hypnotizing, but Draco could feel Flint's impatient glare.

"Regardless, it's worth a try, Flint." His captain looked unconvinced. Draco tried another angle. "You've seen how dismally he plays when he's had a row with one of his little disciples right?" Flint nodded. "...or if he thinks someone, regardless of their House, is hurt or..." Draco rolled his eyes. "...having some sort of emotional turmoil. He gets utterly distracted!"

Flint nodded throughout Draco's explanation. "Valuable Gryffindor trait, that is." He smiled, revealing a few chipped teeth. "Can you keep a clear head long enough to use that tactic, and still have an eye out for the snitch?"

Draco nodded. "But I'll need your help." He pulled his broom closer to Flint, the expression on his face changing immediately. "I'll play the victim..." He whispered. "Put your arm around me."

"What?"

Draco grabbed his arm. "Marcus, make it look like you're trying to comfort me." His soft, smooth words, seemed to be making sense to Flint and a heavy arm soon settled across Draco's shoulders.

"Right, now I'll fly off on my own. You spread the word through the team that I'm pretending to be suicidal, or something, and make _sure_ the Gryffindors notice you. Tell everyone to talk about it during the game, making sure the enemy catches a word or two. Good plan?"

Flint looked up at as the Gryffindors gathered above them. He patted Draco's shoulder and whispered. "Don't look now, Draco, but I think it's working already." With one final 'supportive-looking' clap on the back, Flint pulled his broom around to face him. "I'll spread the word, you do the rest." With that said, he sped off to complete his task before the whistle blew.

~*~

It worked brilliantly. As the word of the melancholic Malfoy spread throughout the Gryffindor ranks, their playing became careless and awkward. To Draco's delight, Harry seemed to be the most affected. He kept sneaking looks at the suffering Prince of Slytherin instead of paying attention to the game. Draco slowly and absentmindedly flew around, putting himself on display until his team was well ahead in points.

Even when the snitch finally appeared near the ground, Harry quickly glanced at him, hesitating long enough to give Draco the clear advantage. After looking into those distressed eyes, however, Draco found himself distracted enough to almost mess up his head start.

Within seconds they were diving side by side, Draco's forlorn expression melting into one of determination and victory. Harry noticed it like a neon sign.

"It was all an act, wasn't it?" Harry yelled over the wind as they picked up speed, bumping hard to the right.

Draco smirked, eyes forward on the snitch. "Worked, didn't it?"

Both their hands stretched toward the glittering target.

"God, Malfoy, you're not happy until you have everyone's attention!" Harry scoffed.

In a blur of movement, Draco spread his fingers, pressed up under Harry's palm, and closed their entwined hands around the snitch before flinging himself onto Harry's broom, throwing them dangerously off balance.

He leaned back into Harry's arms as the broom dove toward the pitch.

"I only ever wanted yours." He whispered.

They hit the ground together face down, surprisingly unharmed, although Harry's arm was trapped under Draco's body.

"Say you'll meet me tonight, and you can have it." Draco mumbled into the grass.

"What? Did you knock your head, Malfoy?"

"A date, Potter, and the snitch is yours." Harry's eyes flew up to meet his. "Eight o'clock, behind Hagrid's shack."

"Hut." Harry corrected.

"Whatever."

Harry squeezed the squished hand that held the snitch. "All right." He whispered.

Draco choked on his words, eyes wide. "All right?" His fingers relaxed their grip around the golden ball.

"Yeah. Good game, Draco."

For being so calm a minute ago, Draco was now having a hard time breathing. 'Did he just call me Draco?' He barely felt two hands pushing on his right arm and shoulder until he was suddenly lying on his back.

Harry was standing over him, revealing his empty hands to the disappointed crowd. The Slytherin team and their supporters, erupted in applause as Harry bent low to pick up his broom.

"Eight, then?" Harry asked, in a sexy voice that Draco loved. All he could do was nod and blush.

Lee's voiced echoed. "At sixty minutes, Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch!"

~*~  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the big date. Harry brushes his hair: Draco shows up naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who read The Pitch, and begged me for a sequel. *hugs*

Title: The Date   
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[**dacro**](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Harry/Draco!  
Rating: PG  
Words: 1000  
Category: humour, action, fluff  
Challenge: [](http://thelemontree.livejournal.com/profile)[**thelemontree**](http://thelemontree.livejournal.com/) One hour Challenge  
Beta'd by: [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/)**saladbats**  
Notes: Thanks to all of you who read The Pitch, and begged me for a sequel. *hugs*  
Summary: Time for the big date. Harry brushes his hair: Draco shows up naked.

 

 

Draco paced nervously behind a large bush, keeping his eyes trained on Hagrid's hut. He was more anxious than he intended to be because of a surprise gift that had been sitting on his bed when he returned from the post game celebrations. The note attached, only offered three words.

_Wear this tonight._

Now, as the light breeze rippled the cool fabric of the invisibility cloak against his bare skin, he was left desperately wishing he hadn't taken the note so literally. He did, however, have the good sense to wear boots.

Before Draco could entertain thoughts of escape, he saw Harry making his way toward Hagrid's, looking pink-faced and freshly scrubbed. He was wearing jeans that fit him quite well, a faded blue jumper, and had brushed his hair.

Draco was speechless, wanting to move, but could only stare. In his opinion, no one had the right to look that good from a hair brushing and a bit of soap. Completely unfair.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, trying to look casual while pacing nervously in Hagrid's garden.

"Let's move to the change rooms." Draco answered, moving closer.

"What? Why?" Harry sounded a bit alarmed.

"No tricks, Potter." Draco assured him. "It's just a tad drafty out here for my liking."

"Oh, all right then." Harry said, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair, reversing the efforts of the recent combing. They made their way toward the pitch.

Harry spoke first. "I'm glad you got the cloak."

"Yes, but why did..."

Harry cut him off. "I was afraid that someone would think you were up to something if they spotted you in Hagrid's garden alone." A smile crept onto his lips.

Draco gave a sharp snort. "Danger to the cabbages, am I?"

Harry chuckled. "I really can't say, but I know the squash are jealous."

Draco couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped. Regardless of being naked and invisible, he was having fun. Harry was delightful.

"Well..." Harry continued. "I just figured if our date was really a _date_ , then maybe we'd want to keep it private for now, just until we were away from prying eyes."

Harry made sure the room was empty, then waved Draco in, even though he couldn't see him.  
The moment He shut the door and muttered a locking charm, Draco lowered his hood, becoming a disembodied head. Harry didn't seem the slightest bit phased.

"Oh, I see. Ashamed to be seen with me, then?" Draco said, sharply. He swept his eyes around the room, looking for something suitable to wear, before turning his gaze back to Harry.

He looked rather stricken. "No, that's not it at all! I really wanted to, I mean, I've been thinking for a while about... Well, today when you..." He threw his hands in the air, flushed and frustrated. "It's not like we have the best track record, Malfoy."

"Hmm. You have a point."

Harry lowered his head, but continued. "If you really wanted us to..." He paused and took a breath. "I really didn't want anyone to come along, spot the two of us together, and...mess it up, somehow." He was almost whispering.

It was the sweetest confession Draco had ever heard. Before he could analyse his actions, one pale hand reached forward and dove into the irritatingly messy black hair.

Soft.

"I suppose I'll have to accept that answer." Draco tried to appear calm, although he feared his sweaty hands would soon betray him.

Harry looked up, red-faced and smiling. His hand came forward, slowly pushing the air with his raised palm, until it collided with an invisible chest.

Their eyes met.

"Can you take this off? It's a bit weird not to see all of you." He grinned playfully.

It was Draco's turn to blush, suddenly wondering if Harry knew what was really under the cloak

"Pass me one of those towels behind you."

Harry froze.

"Why? Are you, we, shower?" He blathered incoherently, shaking slightly.

Draco raised an eyebrow approvingly. "Mmm, tempting, but I don't think we've quite reached the shower phase of our relationship just yet. Towel please."

"Oh. Right. Um, here." Harry took a step closer.

Draco smiled as a wide-eyed Harry watched him pull the towel under the cloak.

Harry gasped. "You're naked?"

"Well, I seem to have misinterpreted your note." Draco turned a light pink as Harry shifted his stance. "No matter." With that, the robe slid off his slender shoulders revealing a towel around his waist, and black leather boots.

"Wow."

"Glad you approve."

Harry, mouth hanging open, could only nod. He made a gurgling noise as Draco stretched out his sore arms above his head, towel settling lower over his smooth hips.

"If you're stiff, I could..." Harry started, but then suddenly turned red, dropping his eyes again.

Draco stopped flexing. "Yes?"

"I um, I could rub your shoulders for you." Harry said, raising only his eyes, waiting for Draco's answer.

"How can I pass up an offer like that?" Draco grinned and winked.

"Then sit." Harry said, pointing to the nearest bench.

Draco straddled the bench, keeping one hand on his towel as Harry settled in behind him.

"Draco?"

Harry ran his fingers gently down Draco's back, causing him to squirm. "Hmm?"

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

Draco was enjoying the closeness of Harry's legs on either side of his own, the warm breath along his hair line, and the soothing touch of Harry's fingers as they squeezed his aching muscles tight, and then released.

"That I liked you?" His hands slid forward easily.

"I didn't." His voice sounded thick and warm "It was quite a pleasant surprise."

"Good." Harry grazed his cheek along the base of Draco's neck.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you take the snitch?" Draco asked, his head rolling lazily back onto Harry's shoulder, closing his eyes.

Harry brushed his lips against a soft earlobe. "Because I prefer the chase."

"Mmm..."

Their first kiss left them with sore necks, but warm everything else.


	3. Part III: The Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco leads Harry to water, but will he drink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who read The Pitch and The Date, and begged me for a third. I was really fighting to fit this into 1000 words. I believe it needs more room. Thanks to [](http://ave-athanasy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ave-athanasy.livejournal.com/)**ave_athanasy** who, 'I think', was the first to come up with the title for this! *hugs* (if I'm wrong, come poke me with a sharp stick)

Title: Part III: The Fountain  
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[**dacro**](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Harry/Draco!  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 1000  
Category: steamy fluff  
Challenge: [](http://thelemontree.livejournal.com/profile)[**thelemontree**](http://thelemontree.livejournal.com/) One hour Challenge  
Beta'd by: [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[**saladbats**](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/)  


"As lovely as this is..." Draco said, leaning back to place a soft kiss on the tip of Harry's nose. "I'm thinking we might enjoy a change of location. Something more suitable for a date, perhaps."

"The sweaty Quidditch gear doesn't set the right mood?"

Draco laughed. "Not even remotely, but the company has been pretty enough to distract me so far."

Harry pressed a shy smile into Draco's smooth shoulder. "Well, um, where do you want to go? I'm not really the authority on romantic dating hangouts."

Draco let his head fall back against Harry's warm neck. "But such a willing student." He purred, his voice rolling with his tongue along an exposed earlobe.

"Keep that up, and I won't be moving anywhere." Harry panted, his hand reaching up and back, wrapping around to pull Draco's mouth even closer, offering the ear, and whatever else Malfoy wanted to take. When it was sufficiently chewed and pink, Draco pulled away slowly, Harry moving forward with him, unwilling to break contact.

Draco slung the cloak around his bare shoulders, and took Harry's hand. "Follow me, and don't open your eyes until I tell you."

Harry obeyed, but looked sceptical. "How do I know you won't walk me into a wall, or into the lake?"

Draco pulled Harry to his feet and forward until he was near enough to whisper against flawless closed eyelids. "You don't." Harry shuddered against him, heart racing. "You'll have to trust me, Potter."

Harry's agreement sounded more like a soft moan.

Draco wasted no time in leading Harry out into the cool evening air. They talked, teased and flirted their way across the grounds, pausing only when Draco felt the need for an urgent snog, insisting Harry continue to keep his eyes closed.

He found it utterly impossible to maintain his icy Malfoy exterior around the heart-warming Gryffindor. He also couldn't remember ever feeling so completely free, and surprisingly young. He felt giddy for the first time, and didn't care that he would be sore in the morning from all the laughing he had done in the past hour. As long as he kept his lips and body pressed against Harry's, he could almost forget about the inevitable death waiting for him once his father found out whom he had fallen for.

When they had reached their destination, Draco quickly moved into position behind Harry. He reached around, covering his eyes to ensure no cheating, and nudged them both forward.

"Smell." Draco whispered.

Harry inhaled deeply. "Mmm... bananas, oranges, warm..."

"And where are we?" Draco asked, rubbing his lips against the ear he had yet to nibble on.

"Greenhouse eleven, where they grow all the fancy fruit trees?"

"Excellent." Harry was rewarded with a kiss on his neck. "Look."

Draco removed his hands dramatically, as Harry opened his eyes.

"I've never been in here before." Harry looked at the dark room that was softly lit by glowing blue orbs that floated at varying levels. It was full of every type of fruit tree. Water ran in narrow streams between each row, making quiet gurgling sounds.

"Sprout brought me here for detention last week. I had to harvest cherries for four hours."

Harry smiled. "I love cherries."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Come with me." He said, in a voice that Harry thought only existed in his fantasies. "There's something I want you to see first."

At the far end of the greenhouse, in the left corner, was a large indoor pond with an artesian well that was shooting a steady stream of water up into the air.

"It's an ancient hot springs called The Victus Fountain. I believe it means 'nourishment'. Sprout told me that they built the greenhouse around it."

"It's beautiful."

"...and warm. I won't need this anymore." Draco, still in his towel and boots, draped the cloak over a stone bench.

Harry was struggling to swallow, staring at Draco's pale skin in the soft blue light.

"I'm warm too."

It was barely a whisper.

Draco looked up from unlacing his boots. "Are you?" he asked with a sexy grin, moving closer. "Let's see if we can't remedy that. Arms up." The jumper was off in seconds, as well as the T-shirt underneath.

Draco took in the sight before him, and suddenly all formality evaporated. He wanted to touch that skin and measure Harry's temperature through his fingertips.

So he did.

His trembling hands pressed against Harry's chest. Both boys inhaled sharply.

"Harry." Draco sighed the name over the splash of the fountain.

"Yes?"

One hand slid up to cup around the back of Harry's neck, drawing their bodies together.

"Bathe with me."

Harry's eyes flew open. "God, Draco..." He was panting again. "I want to, but I've never..."

"Neither have I." Draco delicately cut him off with a soft kiss. "We could learn together."

To Draco's surprise, Harry kissed him, stepped back and removed his trousers. He also took the first step into the warm water, tugging lightly on Draco's hand.

They discovered smooth stairs on the bottom of the pond, and descended each step until the water was just above their knees. Harry wrapped his fingers around the top of Draco's towel, raising his eyes slowly.

"Can I?" He asked tentatively.

Draco's eyes became wild and hungry. "Please, Harry."

Harry banished the towel, then turned his attention back to Draco who grabbed frantically for his shoulders. He pulled them beneath the spray of the fountain, locked in a kiss that was just waiting to be invented.

They completely surrendered to the rushing water, and each other.

Harry stopped suddenly, pushing his hand between them.

"Wait!"

Draco froze.

"Is this the only time that we... are you going to... someone else?"

"Shh... No, love. Only you." Draco tried soothing him with kisses.

"Draco." Harry searched his eyes. "What happens now? Our friends are going to kill us, not to mention your family!"

"Don't worry. We'll find a way." He promised.

"Really?"

Draco smiled.

Harry believed.

 

 

_The End_

~*~


End file.
